Melengkapiku
by noviquinn
Summary: Aku hanya seorang pria dengan kekurangan di setiap langkah hidupku. Sampai aku bertemu 'dia'. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang melengkapi hidupku. /Roman/SasuSaku/OOC/AU/SweetCmiwiw :") / DLDR!


**Don't Like, Don't Read !**

 _Mulai dari hari ini adalah hitung mundur sebelum hari ulang tahunku yang ke 19. Teman-temanku selalu saja mengejekku karena sampai saat ini aku belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih sekalipun. Sebenarnya, wajahku tidak buruk, bahkan lumayan tampan. Namun, statusku sebagai anak dari orang melarat membuatku susah untuk mendapatkan gadis yang mencintaiku apa adanya._

 _Mengesampingkan ketampananku, gadis-gadis yang sempat dekat denganku hanya berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan dariku saja. Selebihnya, mereka akan mengacuhkanku setelah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Menyebalkan, bukan? Sialnya, teman-temanku justru memberi tantangan untukku. Dalam kurun waktu tidak lebih dari seminggu, atau sebelum hari ulang tahunku, aku harus memiliki seorang kekasih yang benar-benar bisa disebut demikian. Kuharap, aku benar-benar bisa menemukannya. Dan aku tahu, dari dulu aku tertarik pada seseorang yang berbeda._

 _Gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura._

 **"MELENGKAPIKU"**

 **(Special for Birthday's Sasuke)**

 **A Fanfiction of SasuSaku by Novita S**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto "Naruto Shippuden"**

 **Genre : Fanfiction - Romance**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy It!**

Kantin di Universitas Konoha hari itu, tidak banyak dihuni oleh para mahasiswa di sana. Namun, di salah satu meja, segerombol pemuda yang sedang asyik makan siang tampak begitu heboh karena membahas sesuatu. Yeah, itu adalah kami. Aku dan kawan-kawan yang menurutku cukup menyebalkan.

Dan kalian tahu? Apa yang mereka bahas?

Yap, si Uchiha Sasuke yang setia menjomblo. Itu belum seberapa sampai kau mendengar Naruto mengataiku sebagai seorang maho. What the hell? You know 'The Maho?' But, I'm a laki-laki sejati! Seriously! Aku sungguh tidak terima dengan julukan itu. Asal kalian tahu, aku ini masih normal dan aku menyukai mereka yang disebut makhluk berhati selembut kapas. Alias, pe-rem-pu-an. Aku juga pernah jatuh cinta, guys! Oh, come on.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, aku memiliki seseorang yang selalu kuperhatikan dari jauh. Ya, hanya mengaguminya dengan jarak.

Apa mungkin karena aku ini sedikit pemalu, makanya aku pun sulit mendapatkan gadis yang kusukai? Entahlah, aku memang tidak begitu mengerti soal perempuan.

Tapi celakanya, si Naruto yang memilki mulut ember stadium akhir itu, memberiku tantangan untuk mencari seseorang yang akan kujadikan kekasih hingga batas waktu yang telah ditentukan. Yaitu, di hari ulang tahunku tanggal 23 Juli mendatang. Itu adalah batas akhirku. Dan jika sampai waktu yang ditentukan aku belum juga mendapatkan kekasih, maka aku akan dinobatkan sebagai " _The Maho Next Generation of Guy Sensei" Fuck it_! Aku tidak ingin disama-samakan dengan guru aneh seperti dia. _Well_ , si Guy itu adalah guru olahraga kami semasa SMA dulu. Dan aku memiliki masalah yang tidak menyenangkan dengannya.

Gila! Dia yang gila, bukan aku.

 _Brak!_

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari tantangan itu," teriakku keras. Tapi aku sedikit menyesal karena tanganku dengan lancang menggerebek meja di depanku. Bahkan, kulihat Chouji menumpahkan susu coklatnya sebab terkejut oleh ulahku. Hehe, rasakan!

"Buktikan saja, Sasuke!" kata Naruto dengan senyumnya yang menurutku bodoh.

"Baik, akan kubuktikan pada kalian semua kalau aku ini bukan seorang _maho! You know?"_

"Yeah, kalau kau memang bukan maho, kenapa kau menolak mereka yang menginginkanmu menjadi kekasihnya? Bukankah itu ciri-ciri maho?" Itu kata Kiba, dia sama bodohnya dengan Naruto. _Fuck_!

"Itu karena aku tahu, mereka hanya memanfaatkan wajahku yang tampan. Kemudian mereka memamerkan pada teman-teman gadisnya dan aku berakhir dicampakkan," kataku tak mau kalah.

Tapi yang lebih membuatku muak adalah seruan serempak mereka dengan suara yang sama. Seperti ini, 'Ooooooooo ... ' dan demi apapun aku ingin melempar wajah mereka satu-satu dengan sepatuku. Sayangnya, sepatuku hanya ada sepasang. Sementara yang harus kulempar ada lima kepala. Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Sai.

Ya, aku bisa urus itu nanti. Lihat saja!

"Baiklah, Sasuke!" kata Naruto, "Waktumu tidak banyak, hanya seminggu dan dimulai dari sekarang!"

Sebisa mungkin aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan bangganya. Mencoba mengatakan pada mereka melalui prilakuku, bahwa aku bisa menaklukan tantangan konyol itu. Lihat saja!

"Oke," kataku kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantin dan geng bodohku itu. Samar-samar aku mendengar tawa mereka di belakangku yang semakin membuatku muak. _Shit_! Jadi ini rasanya di- _bully_?

Sekarang aku berjalan di koridor menuju lokerku berada. Di sepanjang jalan, kulihat teman-teman gadis di kampus melewatiku begitu saja saat kami berpapasan. Aku mencoba menyapa salah satu dari mereka, namun tidak ada satu pun yang peduli padaku. Mereka mengabaikannya. Apa aku terlalu menjijikkan bagi mereka? Padahal aku yakin, wajahku tak kalah tampan dari si Gaara, cowok terkaya di kampus ini. Secara, dia adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya pengembang teknologi yang sudah memiliki cabang di mana-mana. Tidak heran seluruh mahasiswi di sini berusaha untuk mendekatinya. But well, aku tidak peduli.

Dan semenjak saat itu aku mengklaim bahwa semua perempuan di dunia itu, matre. Alias, mata duitan.

Tapi, ada satu gadis di kampus ini yang selalu membuatku penasaran. Meski sulit untukku mengakuinya bahwa aku memiliki ketertarikan padanya. Dia bernama, Haruno Sakura. Yeah, meski aku sendiri bingung pada alasan, kenapa aku bisa menyukainya? Nyatanya, aku tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas. Namun bagiku, si Sakura itu adalah gadis yang pendiam. Dia tidak banyak bicara seperti gadis lain pada umumnya. Sakura juga cantik. Dia imut, belum lagi kudengar keahliaannya sebagai seorang violis, telah mengangkat nama universitas ini saat dia menang di perlombaan para musisi tahun lalu. Wow, aku begitu mengidolakannya.

Andai saja kami bisa saling menyapa ... mungkin kesempatan baik akan berpihak padaku. Sialnya, aku terlalu pemalu untuk mendekati seorang gadis. Arg, Sasuke! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa takutmu? Sial!

Sekarang aku berjalan lunglai di koridor kampus setelah selesai dengan urusan di loker pribadiku. Saat aku berbelok ke kiri saat di perpotongan jalan, aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat mataku membulat lebar.

 _Holy shit!_ Itu Temari dan Shikamaru yang sedang berciuman! Kenapa aku harus melihat itu? Sialan.

"Maaf," kataku langsung berbalik untuk pergi. Lebih baik aku mengambil arah berlawanan saja. Namun sebelumnya, kulihat mereka terkejut dan berhenti berciuman. Dan setelah aku melangkah pergi, samar-samar kudengar suara kecupan dari arah belakang. Mereka pasti melanjutkan ciuman yang tadi sempat terganggu olehku. Ah, sial sial sial! Itu membuatku semakin gemas untuk segera menemukan gadis yang mau kujadikan sebagai kekasih.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku di taman belakang kampus. Untuk mengusir kejenuhan, lebih baik aku menulis untuk tugas yang diberikan oleh Pak Kakashi pada kelas ekonomi kemarin. Ya, kelasku.

Kepalaku menunduk; menulis beragam kata pada buku yang berada di atas pangkuanku. Hingga aku tidak melihat bahwa seseorang telah duduk di sebelahku, di seberang sisi dari bangku panjang yang sedang kududuki ini.

Saat aku menoleh ke kanan, gerakanku patah-patah melihat siapa gadis yang duduk di sana.

Dia, itu dia!

Haruno Sakura yang kusukai itu.

Mimpi apa aku semalam? Apa Tuhan memberikan jalannya untukku bisa mendekati gadis itu? Aku beruntung sekali, Tuhan. Aku tidak boleh menyiakan kesempatan ini, sungguh.

Meski agak ragu, aku mencoba seberani mungkin untuk menyapanya. Huh! Semoga ini akan berhasil.

"Halo!" sapaku. Kulihat Sakura masih menunduk, membaca buku yang ia pegang. Dia tidak mendengar sapaanku rupanya. Baiklah, akan kucoba sekali lagi. "Halo!"

Aku harus memasang wajah bodoh saat kulihat dia tersentak karena sapaanku. Sakura terkejut. Matanya menatap ragu padaku. Dan itu berhasil membuatku merasa bersalah. "M-maaf, telah membuatmu terkejut. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanyaku, basa-basi. Padahal aku sudah tahu siapa namanya, hehe.

Sakura terlihat gugup saat aku bertanya siapa namanya. Bola mata hijau zambrudnya itu melirik ke sana-kemari, mewakili kegugupannya. Sial, apa aku telah membuatnya takut?

Kemudian kulihat Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah bolpoin dan sebuah buku bersampul merah. Alisku naik satu, bingung tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Aku berusaha melihat apa yang Sakura tulis dalam buku itu. Tubuhku agak maju ke depan, namun detik berikutnya Sakura mengangkat bukunya dan mataku membulat.

Dia menuliskan nama lengkapnya di sana.

 ** _Haruno Sakura._**

"Oh, jadi namamu Sakura?" tanyaku, mencoba terlihat biasa. Dia mengangguk, sementara aku masih penasaran. Kenapa Sakura harus menulis namanya pada selembar kertas untuk memberitahukan namanya padaku? Aku harus menanyakan itu padanya. "Tapi, kenapa kau menulisnya di buku? Kau bisa langsung menyebutkannya saja, kan?"

Sakura tampak tertekan saat aku bertanya seperti itu. Apa ... aku salah bicara, ya? Lalu, dia kembali menulis dalam bukunya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk tahu alasan di balik tingkahnya itu saat Sakura memperlihatkan isi tulisannya padaku. Kemudian perasaan bersalah segera menyerang saat aku mengetahuinya.

 ** _MAAF, AKU BISU!_**

"Kau ... tuna wicara?" tanyaku ragu. Dia mengangguk lagi dengan senyum kecut di bibirnya. Oh, jadi itu alasan kenapa dia terlihat pendiam di antara teman-teman yang lan? Karena Sakura itu bisu. Well, lebih dari itu, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku tetaplah Sasuke yang mengagumi Sakura.

Melihat dia tampak tidak percaya diri, membuatku ingin melengkapi kekurangannya itu. Lalu, sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. "Sebentar," kataku.

Segera kuambil sebuah buku besar dari dalam tasku serta satu spidol hitam. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sesuatu dalam diriku bergejolak penuh semangat. Dan aku ingin membagi semangat dalam diriku juga pada Sakura. Menulis sebuah kalimat di atas kertas putih itu, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sakura tadi. Memperkenalkan diri.

 ** _UCHIHA SASUKE_**

 ** _SALAM KENAL !_**

 ** _KUHARAP KITA BISA BERTEMAN BAIK._**

Itu yang kutulis di dalam bukuku. Kulihat Sakura tersenyum saat aku memperlihatkan itu padanya. Dan baru kali ini, aku merasa bahagia telah melihat senyum seseorang. Oh ralat, aku bahagia karena menjadi alasan seseorang untuk tersenyum.

Kupikir, hidupku hampir lengkap sekarang.

 **..o0o..**

Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah anak dari seorang pianis terkenal di tahun 80-an. Kalau soal harta, aku bisa menyebutnya, tidak kekurangan. Tetapi, jika soal keterbatasan diri, aku memilikinya. Ya, aku adalah seorang gadis yang tumbuh sempurna namun tidak dengan suaranya. Atau biasa mereka bilang, bisu.

Terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku terlahir berbeda dari yang lain? Tapi, itu tidak membuatku berkecil hati. Aku selalu menganggap hinaan atau hujatan yang diberikan segelintir orang padaku sebagai penguat tekadku. Aku mengolahnya menjadi pondasi agar keyakinanku terhadap arti kehidupan semakin kokoh. Itu membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk meraih cita-citaku agar menjadi seorang violis terkenal. Setiap waktu aku habiskan untuk melatih diri dalam bermain biola. Karena di saat aku memainkannya, aku merasa berada dalam duniaku sendiri. Si Sakura yang penuh kekurangan, namun bintangnya di antara lantunan musik yang kuciptakan melalui gesekan biolaku.

Meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk melengkapi kekuranganku ini. Aku memiliki sejuta perasaan yang tak bisa kuungkapkan melalui lisanku di hati ini. Aku selalu memendam semua hal di sana. Sukacita, sedih, marah, gundah, apapun itu. Jika saja ada seseorang yang bisa melengkapinya, yang bisa memahamiku meski tanpa kata-kata. Aku membutuhkan seseorang seperti itu.

Dulunya, ayahku adalah semua gambaran seseorang yang paling aku butuhkan. Namun, semenjak beliau meninggal, duniaku seakan tidak memiliki warna lagi.

Hampa, kosong, gelap.

Aku kehilangan khayalan berwarna itu.

Sampai aku mengenal dia. Pria menyenangkan bernama, Sasuke. Sejak hari itu, perkenalan kami di taman belakang kampus, kami selalu membuat janji untuk bertemu di sana. Ini sudah hari ke empat dan buku yang kami gunakan untuk saling bicara, sekarang sudah dipenuhi kata-kata oleh percakapan manis kami. Astaga, kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pria yang mau berinteraksi sebaik ini padaku. Menghiburku, menemaniku, memahami kekuranganku. Meski dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke telah berhasil memberi warna lagi dalam hidupku ini. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya.

Seperti hari ini, kami begitu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bicara melaui kertas dan pena. Tapi, Sasuke lebih suka memakai spidol, hihi. Karena dia bilang, jika Sasuke menulis dengan pena maka tulisannya akan terlihat lebih buruk. Bahkan tampak seperti kaligrafi dibanding tulisan normal. Lihat? Bagaimana cara dia membuatku terhibur lagi? Sasuke punya segalanya yang aku butuhkan.

 ** _BESOK KITA JALAN-JALAN KE TAMAN BERMAIN, SAKURA!_**

 ** _KAU SETUJU?_**

Itu adalah yang Sasuke tulis di bukunya. Aku pun segera menulis balasan dari ajakannya itu.

 ** _Baiklah!_**

 ** _Setelah pulang ngampus, kita ke sana._**

Tentunya, besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Aku sangat tidak sabaran karena kelewat bahagia. Sasuke dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu denganku tanpa melihat kekurangan yang aku miliki.

Hingga, di antara malam setelah perkenalan kami, terkadang aku berdoa pada Tuhan. Semoga aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa melengkapi hidup Sasuke, seperti dia melengkapiku.

Ya, aku selalu berdoa seperti itu. Dan aku berharap, semoga Tuhan berkenan mengabulkannya.

 **..o0o..**

Hari ini adalah hari ke lima bagi Sasuke untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Pria itu berjalan gagah di koridor kampus dengan perasaan bahagia yang membara. Di sana, Sakura sudah duduk untuk menunggunya.

Sasuke menuju Sakura dan tersenyum saat ia tiba di sana. Di tangannya sudah membawa sebuah buku note kecil dan sebuah spidol. Ia menulis beberapa kata di buku itu.

 ** _SIAP UNTUK BERSENANG-SENANG?_**

Pun Sakura segera membalas pertanyaan Sasuke melalui buku besarnya.

Sangat tidak sabar.

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum cerah. Ia kemudian mengulur tangan untuk menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura. Gadis itu agak tersentak mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Bahkan, wajahnya sempat merona. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alis karena Sakura tidak menyambut tangannya yang menggantung di hadapan gadis itu.

"Ayo," kata Sasuke, meraih satu tangan sang gadis. Dan Sakura sudah berada dalam genggamannya kemudian membawa gadis itu pergi. Sakura tersipu, Sasuke begitu hangat menggenggam tangannya. Di hatinya, ia berbunga-bunga. Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama.

Setibanya di taman bermain kota itu, Sasuke lantas mengajak Sakura menaiki salah satu wahana yang berada di sana.

 _Roller Coaster._

Saat kereta _Roller Coaster_ melesat turun dari ketinggian, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Sakura untuk yang pertama kali. Gadis itu mencoba untuk berteriak. Meski tidak begitu jelas Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya tetapi bagi Sasuke itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Selama gadis itu di sisinya, Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia.

Sakura begitu takut berada dalam wahana itu. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia menggenggam punggung tangan Sasuke, erat. Sasuke memperhatikan itu kemudian tersenyum. Ia balik tangannya hingga Sakura tak lagi menggenggam punggung tangan itu melainkan telapak tangan. Sasuke balik menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya, menatapi bergantian dari tangan ke wajah Sakura yang memerah karena ketakutan. Histeria yang ditawarkan oleh _Roller Coaster_ pun sama sekali tidak Sasuke pedulikan. Justru, ia merasa sesuatu telah menyentuh relung hatinya.

Sejak lama tangan Sasuke terasa kosong. Kekurangan sesuatu yang dapat mengisinya. Dan sekarang ia tahu, bahwa saat Sakura menggenggamnya, kekosongan itu tertutupi, terlengkapi. Ya, secara tidak langsung Sakura melengkapi kekosongan hatinya juga. Gadis itu percaya, Sasuke bisa menjaganya. Saat gadis itu takut, sedih, dilema, bahagia, bahkan berduka sekalipun, Sasuke merasa sangat dipercayai olehnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan dari seorang laki-laki saat mereka mendapatkan kepercayaan dari seseorang yang mereka cintai.

Kali ini Sasuke merasa sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Itu adalah Sakura-nya, yang rendah hati dan periang. Sasuke yakin, ia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya sekarang.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari ini bagi Sasuke saat Tuhan memberkatinya.

Mereka berdua selesai bermain di beberapa wahana yang ada di taman itu. Sekarang waktunya bagi mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura di salah satu bangku taman itu untuk membeli sepasang gulali merah muda. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi Sasuke untuk kembali dan gulali sudah berada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

Ia menghampiri Sakura, "Ini," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian meraih gulalinya. Saat Sakura memakan benda merah muda itu, Sasuke ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu meski ia ragu untuk melakukannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke mencobanya. "Apa gulalinya enak?" tanyanya diiringi beberapa gerakan. Ia berusaha menirukan bahasa tubuh yang biasa digunakan para tuna wicara. Semata, karena ia hanya malas mengeluarkan buku dan spidol.

Sakura tertawa tertahan melihat gerakan Sasuke yang sembarangan. Pria itu belum cukup mahir rupanya menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Kemudian Sakura meraih sebuah buku dari tas miliknya dan pulpen di kantung baju kemejanya. Ia menulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu.

 ** _Bahasa tubuhmu tidak buruk, hanya saja terlihat lucu._**

 ** _Well, gulalinya manis sepertimu, Sasuke._**

Sasuke merona, "Kau berusaha menggodaku?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah, tetapi masih mengulum gulali di mulutnya.

Kemudian Sasuke merampas buku dan pulpen di tangan Sakura. Ia bingung harus menggunakan bahasa isyarat, lebih baik langsung tulis saja, pikir Sasuke.

 ** _Kau menggodaku!_**

 ** _Kau bilang aku manis seperti gulali._**

Sakura merampas buku itu dan menulis balasannya.

 ** _Oke, Sasuke tidak manis._**

 ** _Yang manis itu paman si penjual gulali, haha._**

Melihat tulisan itu, mata Sasuke segera membulat. Lalu ia menyerang Sakura dengan cubitan-cubitan gemas pada kedua pipi gadis itu. Bahkan Sakura berpikir, sekarang tingkah mereka berdua terlihat lebih manis dibanding rasa gulali di tangan mereka.

Setelah beberapa detik menggoda Sakura-nya, Sasuke kembali terlihat normal. Sekarang gulali keduanya sudah habis mereka makan. Dan Sasuke menatapi wajah Sakura begitu hangat. Sakura tahu itu, sebab perasaannya kini mulai terjangkit kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Sasuke. Itu terlihat seperti cinta dan kesempurnaan.

Kemudian, Sasuke beralih dari menatap Sakura pada buku di tangannya. Ia menulis sebuah kalimat di sana. Dengan setia Sakura menunggu Sasuke selesai menulis. Sasuke mengangkat bukunya dan senyum Sakura menghilang setelah melihat isi tulisannya.

 _APA KAU PERNAH MENCOBA UNTUK BERBICARA?_

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Itu membuat ekspresi hangat Sasuke berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan bersalah. Sasuke menulis lagi.

 ** _KENAPA?_**

Sakura mengambil alih buku dan pena di tangan Sasuke. Ia menulis balasan untuknya di bawah pertanyaan Sasuke itu.

 ** _Karena setiap kali aku mencobanya, semua orang akan menertawakanku._**

Segera Sasuke merampas buku itu dan menulis lagi.

 ** _AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELAKUKAN ITU!_**

Sakura menggeleng lemah setelah melihatnya. Ia bahkan tampak sangat sedih sekarang. Sepertinya pertanyaan Sasuke telah membuat perasaan Sakura tersinggung. Di satu sisi, Sasuke memang merasa bersalah. Ia mulai menulis lagi.

 ** _MAAFKAN AKU, SAKURA._**

Sakura kembali menggeleng lemah. Ia hampir menjatuhkan air mata karena perasaan itu. Ia tidak cukup percaya diri dengan suara jelek yang ia miliki. Apalagi harus menunjukkannya di depan Sasuke, pria yang dicintainya. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dan hari menyenangkan di waktu itu diakhiri dengan kecanggungan keduanya. Sasuke menyesal telah bertanya begitu lancang kepada Sakura. Ia ingin meminta maaf, namun Sakura tampak terluka karenanya. Gadis itu tetap tidak cukup percaya diri.

Sasuke berniat mengantar gadis itu pulang sampai ke rumahnya. Namun, Sakura menolak. Ia bilang agar Sasuke segera pulang. Orang tuanya pasti menunggunya. Di sisi lain, Sakura kembali teringat akan mendiang ayahnya. Hanya pria itu yang pernah mendengar Sakura bicara. Satu-satunya yang tidak akan pernah menghina kekurangannya. Tetapi dengan Sasuke, Sakura hanya belum siap untuk itu. Lebih baik sekarang mereka menjaga jarak agar pikirannya bisa kembali tenang, pikir Sakura.

 **..o0o..**

Semenjak kemarin Sakura tidak memberi kabar berupa pesan singkat media sosial kepada Sasuke seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tentu hal itu membuat Sasuke begitu gelisah. Biasanya, pada beberapa hari terakahir, mereka akan saling berbalas pesan singkat menjelang tidur bahkan berlanjut di pagi harinya. Namun sejak kemarin, saat Sasuke menyinggung perasaan Sakura, gadis itu tak kunjung membalas pesan yang Sasuke kirimkan dalam jumlah puluhan kali. Sasuke pun mencoba menghubungi nomer telepon Sakura, namun tidak ada satu pun panggilan yang diterima. Itu membuat Sasuke kecewa.

Dan hari ini Sasuke berniat untuk menemui gadis itu lalu meminta maaf padanya. Karena telah lancang bertanya tentang suatu hal yang sangat membuat Sakura merasa terganggu.

Sasuke berjalan menuju taman belakang kampus setelah menyelesaikan kelas ekonominya. Setelah ia sampai di sana, matanya dibuat membulat oleh pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke. Di sana, seorang Gaara terlihat sedang menggoda gadis bisu itu. Sakura tampak tenang-tenang saja saat Gaara sengaja duduk di sebelahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di balik salah satu pilar besar gedung universitas itu, tampak sangat gelisah. Sasuke merasa marah, hatinya memanas, bahkan wajahnya mengeras.

Jelas sekali bahwa ia itu, cemburu.

Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta terlihat sangat dekat dengan lelaki lain. Apalagi orang itu adalah Gaara, seorang pria kaya yang sombong. Dan Sasuke benci itu.

Terlebih matanya harus dibuat terbuka lebar saat ia melihat Gaara berusaha mencium bibir Sakura. Segera Sasuke berbalik badan, menghindar untuk melihatnya. Padahal dari balik punggungnya, Sakura terlihat berusaha mendorong tubuh Gaara kemudian menampar wajah pria itu. Namun sayangnya, Sasuke tidak melihat bagian dimana Sakura berusaha mengelak. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan untuk melihat Sakura bersama lelaki lain begitu lama. Ia terlalu sakit hati.

Alhasil, Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Bersama luka dan kekecewaan hatinya.

 **..o0o..**

Malam ini menjadi malam terakhir menjelang hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Sayangnya, itu tidak membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan soal tantangan dari teman-temannya itu, Sasuke sudah tidak peduli. Di kepalanya kini hanya memikirkan perihal Sakura yang ia anggap mengkhianatinya. Sasuke begitu dilema.

Saat ini Sasuke berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sembari menatapi layar ponsel terus-menerus. Menunggu jika saja Sakura memberi kabar padanya. Namun, nihil. Yang ditunggunya tetap saja tiada. Kekecewaan kembali menggerogoti hati Sasuke. Sekarang hal itu akan terdengar lebih baik jika disebut dengan...

... Sasuke patah hati.

Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menon-aktifkan ponselnya. Lebih baik jika Sakura tidak menghubunginya sekalian, meski jika pun ada, Sasuke akan kembali merasa sakit hati. Di sisi lain, Sasuke hanya kecewa Sakura sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar seharian ini.

"Mungkin dia lebih menyukai Gaara."

Setelahnya, Sasuke berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kekecewaannya dengan terlelap. Berharap semoga esok ia bisa melupakan semuanya. Termasuk, melupakan Haruno Sakura.

 **..o0o..**

Pagi itu, Sasuke genap berusia 19 tahun. Tidak banyak yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Hanya teman-teman dan kedua orang tuanya. Tanpa seseorang yang Sasuke sangat ingin, gadis itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Tanpa Haruno Sakura ... bagi Sasuke semuanya terasa kurang.

Ya, Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang dari dirinya saat berada jauh dari Sakura. Itu terasa kosong, hampa. Sasuke merasa separuh hatinya tidak lengkap. Dan demi apapun, ia terusik dengan itu.

"Sial!" umpatnya saat berada di dalam toilet pria di kampusnya. Ia baru saja meminta izin keluar kepada dosen padahal kelasnya sedang ada jam mata kuliah.

Sasuke menatapi wajahnya dalam cermin. Begitu kacau dan kehilangan cahayanya. Sebuah cahaya yang ia dapat beberapa hari lalu karena seorang Haruno Sakura.

Lalu, Sasuke membasuh wajahnya di atas _wastafel_ kemudian kembali bercermin.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kalau begini, aku akan kalah dari tantangan itu. Aku tidak peduli, tidak peduli!!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak dengan emosi. Ia menyapu air di wajahnya dengan usapan lengan bajunya kemudian melenggang pergi ke luar toilet.

Iseng bagi Sasuke untuk mengaktikan kembali ponselnya yang ia turn-offkan sejak semalam. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke menunggu ponselnya benar-benar menyala. Tidak lama setelahnya, deru ponselnya bergetar.

 _Sms_

 _Chat BBM_

 _Line_

 _Whatssapp_

Semua akun sosmednya mendapatkan pesan singkat dari seseorang. Dan dari semua jumlahnya, pesan itu hanya dikirim oleh satu nama yaitu Haruno Sakura. Perasaan Sasuke menghangat saat ia mencoba untuk membaca satu persatu pesan singkat itu.

 ** _Sasuke, kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di taman kampus?_**

 ** _Sasuke, aku menunggu kabarmu seharian ini. Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?_**

 ** _Aku tadi mencarimu di sekitar kampus dan bertanya-tanya pada semua temanmu, tapi katanya kau pulang cepat, ya? Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku sampai malu bertanya pada mereka karena aku harus menggunakan kertas untuk bicara._**

 ** _Apa kau marah padaku karena masalah kemarin?_**

 ** _Aku minta maaf, Sasuke._**

 ** _Aku tidak berniat menjauh darimu._**

 ** _Hanya saja, aku masih merasa canggung untuk bicara di depanmu._**

 ** _Aku malu, Sasuke. Kau harus mengerti :'( Maafkan aku, tidak sedikit pun aku ingin membenci atau marah padamu. Aku hanya butuh waktu._**

 ** _Dan maaf tidak membalas chat darimu kemarin, waktu itu aku agak tidak ingin berinteraksi pada siapapun._**

 ** _Sasuke?_**

 ** _Aku mencoba untuk menelponmu, kenapa tidak kau angkat? ;(_**

 ** _Padahal aku ingin sekali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, walaupun kau tidak akan mendengar suaraku dengan jelas. Aku tidak tidur sampai jam 12 malam hanya untuk menunggu hari ulang tahunmu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat dan semoga kau selalu bahagia, mampu meraih cita-citamu, selalu diberi kesehatan oleh Tuhan, semakin dewasa. Dan kau tahu? Aku merasa harus menjadi pelengkapmu saat kau melakukan berbagai kesalahan lewat sifatmu yang suka ketus jika bersama teman-temanmu. Kau itu suka berbicara kasar, kau pemarah, dan agak sombong mungkin hehe. Aku merasa harus mengingatkanmu tentang itu selalu. Seperti aku yang merasa kau begitu melengkapiku yang dipenuhi dengan kekurangan. Aku pun ingin melengkapimu, Sasuke. Hanya jika kau merasakan hal yang sama._**

 ** _Semoga kau selalu bahagia._**

 ** _Miss U._**

Itu ... terlihat seperti Sakura juga sangat membutuhkan Sasuke. Suatu perasaan yang sama dirasakan oleh pria itu. Ia pun sangat membutuhkan Sakura-nya untuk melengkapi jalan hidupnya ke depan.

Membaca pesan teks itu membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah. Ternyata, selama ini ia telah berprasangka buruk pada Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura bukanlah gadis yang suka mempermainkan perasaan seseorang. Sakura itu tulus. Sasuke tidak boleh kehilangan gadis itu.

"Sakura, maafkan aku."

Kemudian Sasuke bergegas untuk mencari dimana keberadaan gadis itu. Sungguh, ia harus menemuinya sekarang. Sasuke terus saja berlari dan berlari di sepanjang koridor. Sialnya, Sasuke tidak tahu saat ini Sakura berada di kelas apa? Akhirnya, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi nomer ponsel Sakura sambil berlari. Dan tempat yang ia tuju sekarang adalah taman kampus.

Tiga menit Sasuke berlari dan terus mencoba menelpon ke ponsel Sakura meski belum juga mendapatkan jawaban. Hingga pria itu sampai di taman dengan napas terengah-engah. Di bangku taman yang biasa mereka pakai berdua itu tampak kosong tanpa seseorang yang Sasuke cari di sana. Ia menoleh, mencari ke kanan ke kiri. Namun, tidak ada siapapun yang didapatinya di sana.

Lalu sebuah suara dari belakang membuat Sasuke terhenyak.

" _Auke_." (Sasuke)

Suara itu ... aku pernah mendengarnya, pikir Sasuke. Ia segera membalik badan. Perasaan lega tercipta di hatinya saat melihat sosok di depan sana. "Sakura," gumam Sasuke.

Sekarang keduanya berdiri berhadapan, saling bertukar tatap atas kerinduan yang menimpa keduanya. Bahkan, bola mata zambrud kepunyaan Sakura berair oleh menahan perasaan itu. Sasuke tidak tega melihat gadis itu akan menangis.

Sasuke mencoba berbicara melalui gerakan isyarat yang sengaja ia pelajari untuk Sakura seorang. Meski mereka berdiri dengan jarak yang agak jauh, tapi Sasuke yakin Sakura akan mengerti maksud ucapannya. Ia sudah berlatih menggunakan bahasa isyarat khusus tuna wicara agar bisa berbicara dengan Sakura. Dan sekarang, adalah saat yang tepat untuk mempraktikkannya, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke berbicara disertai gerakan tubuh, "Perhatikan aku!"

Sakura mengangguk, masih berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Sakura, aku minta maaf atas kejadian hari itu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Dan kau harus tahu, bahwa aku tidak keberatan dengan semua kekurangan itu. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Asal kau selalu bisa berada di sisiku, semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Kau begitu melengkapi seluruh kekuranganku, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berada jauh darimu. Karena, jika itu terjadi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang di sini," ia menunjuk dadanya, "aku yakin itu adalah tempat di mana cinta membawaku padamu agar kita bisa saling melengkapi."

Sasuke bicara dengan lancar melalui gerakan tubuhnya. Sakura mengerti itu. Bahkan ia tidak menyangka Sasuke mampu mempelajarinya dalam waktu singkat. Namun terlebih dari itu, yang paling membuat perasaan Sakura tersentuh ialah ungkapan perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Belum selesai pria itu berbicara, Sakura tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya yang akan tumpah sedari tadi.

Masih dengan bahasa isyarat, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dan hari ini aku ingin kau tahu, Sakura. Bahwa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Hening.

Sakura tampak tehenyak dalam perasaannya sendiri. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir melalui pelupuk matanya. Sakura sangat ... bahagia. Ia tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan itu lebih lama. Itu membuatnya harus berlari menuju Sasuke lalu memeluk lelaki itu, erat.

Sasuke bingung, Sakura menangis kencang dalam dekapannya. "Kenapa kau menagis, Sakura? Apa aku mangatakan sesuatu yang salah lagi?" bisik Sasuke di telinga gadis itu.

Sakura menggeleng. Kemudian menarik diri dan menatap Sasuke melalui mata sembabnya. Itu membuat jemari Sasuke tergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata itu. Namun, sesuatu membuat Sasuke begitu terkejut.

Sakura mencoba untuk berbicara.

Ia berkata, " _Auke, ak-ku mau dadji ke-ka-zihmu_." (Sasuke, aku mau jadi kekasihmu.)

Itu membuat Sasuke begitu terharu. Hampir ia meneteskan air mata juga jika saja ia tidak berusaha menahannya. Sakura berusaha untuk berbicara demi dirinya, demi perasaan untuknya. Tuhan, Sasuke sangat mencintai gadis itu sekarang.

Sasuke mengangguk dan berkaca-kaca, "Ya .. Iya, Sakura. Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak untuk itu."

Namun, Sakura belum selesai dalam usahanya untuk berbicara. Ia melanjutkan, " _Ak-uw ma-cinta-imuu. Dan-salamah-uwang-tahu, Au-ke."_ (Aku mencintaimu dan selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke.)

Dengan begitu air mata Sasuke sukses keluar dari sudut matanya. Pun Sakura tersenyum karena itu. Ia berhasil berbicara dan Sasuke tidak menghinanya seperti kebanyakan orang. Justru, Sasuke menangis untukknya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sakura. Jemari mungilnya mencoba untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sasuke, seperti yang pria itu tadi lakukan padanya.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian menggeleng padanya. Sedikit gerakan tubuh ia lakukan yang mengatakan bahwa, "Seorang pria tidak boleh menangis terlalu lama." Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke gemas dan menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

Sasuke menarik diri untuk melepas pelukan itu; menatap mata sembab Sakura. Kemudian wajahnya mendekat untuk meraih bibir ranum itu. Bibir mereka menyatu melalui kecupan lama nan manis. Seakan dunia bisa jungkir balik dan mereka terbang di antara serak bulu-bulu halus di udara. Mereka bagai udara yang melengkapi bumi. Bagai kupu-kupu yang melengkapi bunga. Bagai kekurangan yang melengkapi cinta.

Karena, pada dasarnya cinta itu ialah saling melengkapi satu sama lainya.

Sasuke menarik diri untuk mengakhiri kecupan itu. Mereka saling bertatapan lagi disertai senyum tulus pada bibir keduanya. Kali ini biarkan Sasuke yang berbicara dan Sakura hanya cukup tahu.

Sasuke berkata, "Kau tahu, Sakura? Di kehidupan sebelum aku mengenalmu adalah masa-masa bagi hatiku yang kekurangan suatu hal bernama cinta. Dan setelah kau menyentuh hidupku, aku tahu bahwa aku tak akan bisa utuh saat kau berniat menjauh dariku.

Semua kekurangan itu, apapun yang ada pada dirimu, semuanya telah...

... melengkapiku."

 **TAMAT.**

\--

Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf. Tidak ada niat untuk menyinggung siapa pun, cuma berniat berbagi cerita dengan teman-teman. Terima Kasih sudah membaca. :)

 ** _Noviquinn_**

 ** _25 Juli 2017 on Wattpad_**


End file.
